The Amazingly Dead World Of Elmore
by Dr. All Rounds
Summary: Gumball's class with extras were enjoying themselves in a camping trip. Then they were forced to go back home because of lack of food, as they were getting ready to leave they discover that they were in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. Now they must get back into town, search for their beloved ones and find a safe place to once again call home... Gumball x harem.


"Come on dudes, we have to go right now." Rocky said in irritation before starting the bus. Rocky was saying this in irritation since the female students were taking their sweet as time getting to the bus. He really didn't get why they were running late since the guys already placed their luggage on the bus, so the only weight the girls are carrying are of themselves, their clothes and small mobile appliances, so the total weight that they were carrying was literally the same weight they carry around every day, so why are girls running late when they have to go somewhere?

I'm sure you all want to know what's going on. Well, lemme give you the most brief background stories you have rad or heard. The students of Gumball's class had a school camping trip for a full week, somehow everyone's food was running extremely low by the third last day, and now it was the day after that, we'll more like afternoon 2 or 3 hours before the sun sets.

While the girls and girly guy were taking their, and other people's time, the guys and tomboys were already in the bus, near the end of the bus, playing cards while betting with snacks. "Guys, which is more disturbing, that a small child seems happy about something that they like coming ending, or can't sounds like cunt and I heard it come out of a small child's mouth." Tobias said, recalling Penny's and Poly's conversation about the school trip.

He then picked a card from his deck and gave it to Banana Joe. Tobias had blue, pink, red, orange and yellow rainbow coloured hair, green sweatbands on his head and arms, orange sleeveless t-shirt, black shorts with red lining, red sneakers with white socks sticking out.

"I think it's hearing a kid say cunt. But please don't cunt me out." Banana Joe tried to crack an uncrackable joke. Then passed a card to Gumball as a frown dawned his face. Banana Joe had yellow hair in a fade, yellow skin, yellow shirt and shorts.

"Wow, your cunt joke failed faster than the chance that you'll see one." Gumball replied in a snarky way. The cabin was soon filled with giggles. "But I think I talk for every one in here when I say the worst part is that you brought it up. And to tell you the truth, I have laughed my ass off the first time I heard a small, 4 year old girl say something that didn't feel right." Gumball said before handing a card to Darwin.

Gumball had blue hair in a messy hairstyle with a few strands falling down his face to give him a spiky fringe, with the longest in the middle of his eyes, and unlike his family, Gumball had royal blue eyes. He was wearing a blood red v-neck short sleeve t-shirt, with a chain that was holding a small brown book, the cover of the book had a white 6 point star magic circle with ice blue outlinings, and a diamond in a silver ring embedded in the canter of the magic circle. Around the magic circle there was a rectangle outlining the book, on the corners of the rectangle were tridents pointing at the magic circle, and the book was bound by a small chain in an +, with the canter of the chains connected to the silver ring, he also blue jeans with his blue tail sticking out, and combat boots with grommet belts.

After Darwin took the card, Gumball dropped his stack on the floor. "Royal flush suckers, read em and whip." Gumball yelled in bliss. Groans filled the bus as Gumball collected his lute. "Cough em out, cough em out." Gumball then took all the snacks and placed them in a plastic bag, he then took out an amount of snacks that he thought was half and placed them on the table. "I'm giving you one more chance to claim what is yours, so make it count."

Gumball said before Darwin grabbed the playing cards and shuffled them. Darwin had dark orange hair that was covered by his hood, his eyes were neon green, orange long sleeve hooded t-shirt, neon green sport shorts with white lining, and neon green sneakers with white lining.

"So, are you going to tell what happened or would you like us to guess?" Tina asked as she cracked her knuckles to strike fear into her victim. Tina had brown, mid-back long hair with a couple of strands going down her face, giving her a fringe that mostly covered her forehead but also had a long bang that went in between her eyes, her eyes were yellow with slitted pupils.

She was wearing a chocolate brown sleeveless U neck t-shirt that was doing nothing to hide the top of her bra-less Double H-cup melons, not to mention her nipples poking through her t-shirt. Her arms were covered by slim chocolate brown arm sleeves, that started half way her upper arm and cover the rest of the arm, tan brown high waisted short shorts, and chocolate brown knee high boots, only giving one a glimpse of her gorgeous thighs.

"Uh?" Gumball was so happy about winning that he had forgotten what they were talking about.

"The 4 year old, who said wrong words." Jamie said in frustration. Jamie had orange curled neck long hair with a few curls going down to cover her forehead, her eyes were light grey.

She was wearing a white sleeveless U neck t-shirt that didn't compliment her C-cup boobs, her t-shirt was also cut above the belly button, allowing for her slim figure and inny bellybutton be visible. She had black bracelet with silver spikes, black bum shorts, and black knee boots, showing more of her legs.

"Oh, okay, umm. I was at the park after I was able to control my body. While I was relaxing near the lake, I watched this 4 year old girl, stalk and trap an alley cat. After a few minutes playing with the cat, it was able to hide and ran away. The girl went running to her mother. She was like, 'Mommy, mommy, *sniff, sniff* mommy, it ran away! I lost my pussy!' " Gumball said in a little girl's voice. The cabin immediately raptured with laughter." 'I lost my pussy-cat!' " Gumball finished. Yeah, Gumball had got into an accident that left him temporarily paralyzed.

A few moments later the girls got into the bus, the first ones were Poly and Penny. "Well, it's finally over. Can't wait for next year. Will you bring me along next year?" Polly Fitzgerald asked her big sister, Polly was here because she was Penny's plus one. Polly was out of her shell, and in her fairy form, she had brownish orange hair that was tied in pigtails, her eyes were brown. She was wearing black short sleeve v neck t-shirt with her yellow wings sticking out the back, white ruffle mini skirt, and pale orange flat sandals.

"Here it is again!" Tobias groaned at the little girl's comment, causing the ones in the know to let out a little laugh. Thinking that they laughing at an inside joke, and it had nothing to do with Polly or her, Penny chose to ignore it, although she was curious and was planning on asking them later.

"Of course, I wouldn't think about going anywhere without my cute little sister." Penny Fitzgerald replied. Penny had brownish orange hair that was tied in a low ponytail that ended under her shoulder blades, she also had a few strands of her hair that made a side fringe and has brown eyes. She was wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt with D-cup breast and a dull yellow unzipped jacket over it, with her yellow wings sticking out the back, reddish-brown mini skirt that ended ⅓ of her thigh, orange boots that ended above her knee with white laces, under the boots were white stockings that ended on her mid thigh. They both set on the front, left side of the bus

"Carmen, this trip brought us closer then ever, now our love is like an endless river, it never comes to a stop." Allen said causing Carmen to look into his eyes. Allen was a humanoid balloon.

"Oh Allen." Carmen had light green hair in twin buns with thorns, with a few strands falling on her face to give her a side fringe that ended above her right eye, and had sunset orange eyes, she was wearing a reddish purple shoulderless, long sleeve t-shirt, showing off her black bra straps that were holding C-cup bowling balls, black mini skirt, and reddish purple boots that ended on the middle of her lower leg. They set on the front, right row.

"Oh Carmen."

"Oh Allen."

"Oh Carmen."

"Oh Allen."

"Oh you two make me so sick!" Carrie said as she made a gag reflex. "Did you really have to do it on the last day of the trip?" Carrie had white hair in a spiky bob with a skull hairclip above her left eye, that made a few strands of her hair go down her face in a side fringe that covered her right eye, she was wearing a black v-neck short sleeve t-shirt with a skull on the middle, the skull had a cracked head on the left side and a heart on the left eye socket along with a cracked right cheek bone, the t-shirt wasn't doing anything for her D-cup melons, blue ripped jeans and combat boots with grommet belts. She set behind Penny's row.

A white haired catgirl stepped in the bus, she was Lexy's best friend, Lucy Jackson, she had hair that went down to her shoulder blades, with a fringe covering her forehead, and a few strands that went around and in between her eyes, she had ocean blue eyes, wearing a light blue short sleeve t-shirt, black mini skirt, and blue sneakers. She went to seat with Carrie, keeping quiet, not interested in being in the conversation.

"Maybe if you were more cheerful, then you wouldn't be so lonely." Rachel said, being Darwin's plus one. Rachel had yellow, orange, red and pink rainbow coloured hair with only the top section was tied in a top bun and the rest was let loose to go down to her mid-back, with a fringe that was split on the middle, and some hair went in front of her shoulders and went over her CD-cup boobies and stopped midway her breast, she had yellow eyes, she was wearing a white o-neck short sleeve t-shirt, yellow green mini skirt, white sneakers. She set behind Carmen's row.

"I'd be fine if you'd keep out of my business." replied Carrie in her usual manner, not wanting people snooping in her business.

"She's right, you don't need a man in your life to make you feel like you matter." Claire commented. After Darwin made Rachel his plus one, Claire asked to come along, and Darwin asked Gumball to make Claire his plus one, which Gumball didn't have a problem with, since he didn't have a plus one and Darwin is his brother, but he did it mostly because of the first reason. She set with Rachael.

Claire had gloss green hair that was let loose to reach her mid-back with a couple of strands to make a side fringe that covered her right eye, she had eye colour that matched her hair, she was wearing a white o-neck t-shirt with C-cup funbags and a gloss reddish pink with yellow dots long sleeve hoodie, black tight jeans, wood brown boots.

"You're only saying that because you just got dumped. Some of us are still looking." Lexy said. Lexy had pink hair that was let loose to her mid-back with a side fringe that covered her forehead with some strands going down between her eyes, she had pink eyes, she was wearing a black v-neck short sleeve t-shirt tightly holding her CD-cup soccer balls, navy blue mini skirt with her pink tail sticking out, and black sneakers. She set behind Carrie's row.

"Well, I can't say it's a nice experience, Billy wasn't quite the gentleman." Anais said, of cause she was Lexy's plus one. Anais had pink hair in a bob hairstyle with a side fringe that avoided her eyes, she had pink eyes, she was wearing a white undershirt and orange v-neck short sleeve t-shirt with B-cup lamps, blue knee long shorts with her white fluffy tail on the back, and white boots. She set with Lexy.

"But not all guys are like Billy, look at Gumball for example, sure he screwed up, but he was a gentleman and very loyal." Masami said. She had white wavy Bob style shoulder blade long hair that came with a straight fringe that stopped above her eyebrows, she also came with sunset orange eyes. Masami was wearing a light pink short sleeve v neck t-shirt that complimented her skin tone, but not so much for her D-cup balloons, but it did show a little bit of her black strapless bra, light blue bum short shorts, light blue and light pink horizontally striped mid-thigh stockings, shaping her lovely legs with precision, complete with black flat pumps. She set behind Rachel's row, opposite Lexy and Anais.

"You like Gumball, don't you?" Leslie asked in a whisper. "I fully support you, but you should just give up on him, you don't think he'll love you after what you did to him, do you?" he asked. Leslie had a yellow short guy bob hairstyle, with a side fringe, he was wearing a green golf shirt with a pink peddle collar, jeans, and brown loafers. He set with Masami.

"Shut up, and stay out of my business!" Masami shouted, she never asked for anyone's advice for her love life.

Teri and Sarah were the next to get in the bus. Teri, a paper bear, had white hair that went down to her neck in a bob haircut, with a fringe that covered her forehead, but ended above her eyes, with gray eyes, wearing a white shirt, with a silver mini dress over the shirt and B-cup tennis balls, silver thighhighs, and black loafers. So she was basically wearing a silver school uniform, the school allowed casual clothes, but she felt comfortable with the uniform.

Sarah, a ice-cream girl, she had yellow hair that also reached her neck and gave her a forehead covering fringe, that also stopped above her eyes, she had yellow eyes, wearing a orange scarf, orange sleeveless t-shirt with black slim diagonal stripes that managed to hold her C-cup basketballs, black trackpants and yellow sneakers. They both set behind Masami's row.

Even with the girls in the bus, Rocky can tell some students were missing, they were Clayton, Juke, Molly, Idaho, Sussie, Anton, and Ocho. Sighing, he called out. "Hey dudes, can any of you come with me? I think those guys are in trouble and they might need our help." he opened his door and stepped out.

"Well, I've been seating here for over an hour, so I need to stretch my body before we go." Gumball said before standing up and stretching.

"Me to bro." Tobias said. Turning around, Gumball saw Tobias with his hand stretched out. The whole bus secretly watched the exchange between a prideful man, and a joke. Ever since Penny dumped Gumball for Tobias, most of the people in Elmore high thought there was a cold war between them, because they got into arguments, and always competed against each other. The funny thing is that Gumball and Tobias used to do the same thing before and during the time he was dating Penny, but when she broke his heart, people started to look, and the rumors began.

Even after knowing what people thought, the two teens didn't stop their childishness. They even had teams, team Gumball, and team Tobias, well more like followers to route them on when there was a argument, or competing, they would even help them if the sport needed a team. Knowing what that meant, this was a way to stop the rumors, hopefully once and for all. But that also meant no more competing.

Just like that, another cold war was stopped by a handshake. "Sure, man." Gumball said, then pulled Tobias up. The bus sighed in relief that this was over. Some sighed that the lie was finely brought to its knees, while others were relieved that the cold war was over.

The bus chuckled at Gumball's next words. He let a sigh of exhaustion. "I'm gonna miss my cheerleading squad." Gumball said in defeat.

After stretching a little. "You and me both brother, but who knows, we might get lucky and we can watch practises." Tobias said with a hopeful mind. Then they walked to the front of the bus with Darwin and banana Joe quietly following

"Yeah, but I was more interested in the swimming girls. Those bodies were bangin'!" Gumball said with excitement in his voice.

"Oh, yeah, remind me to give you the list of girls that have a crush on you." Tobias said. Some of the girls in the bus panicked, because of reasons.

"Oh, I really have multiple girls on my tail?" asked Gumball then Tobias nodded. Gumball then whispered something into his ear. "Remind me to give you your list." Gumball knew that if he had said that out loud, then there would be relationship problems, and he wasn't in the relationship breaking company, and he also didn't have a grudge against him for what happened, because Penny was the one who broke his heart for another man,... okay there were actual reasons that she dumped him, childish is one of them. And other than Leslie, Tobias was there to comfort her, and... well the story writes itself from there.

"But you know, God is a cruel person. I mean I can only choose one girl and leave the rest in the dust, otherwise keeping them all would be a sin of lust and greed." Gumball outly commented as they finely reach the front.

"Wait, harems are fake?" asked banana Joe in disappointment. Anime has let him astray. He will get vengeance on any and all harem anime.

"I didn't say anything close to that. All I'm saying is that having this 'harem' of yours is a sin of lust and greed." Gumball educated. "But some people don't really care." they went down the stairs.

"And even if you don't think of it as a sin, it's still not right. I mean girls going for one guy, or guys going for a girl, okay the second one feels gay." Darwin said. Anais, Clare and Rachel were feeling a bit awkward right about now, but since they were speaking about it so openly and don't even try to whisper, they figured these conversations must happen frequently.

"So is the first one." Gumball commented.

"But that's the hot kind of gay." Tobias said as they were walking away from the bus. Then Allen silently stood and followed.

"That doesn't change my point." Gumball said in a matter of factly. Rocky just walked with them, listening. He might drive a lot of children from home to school and the other way around, but this was the only class that was open about conversations like this. It was kind of a testament to their friendship as a class.

"Would you like one? The harem, not the gay." Joe asked, then it was followed with chuckling. Joe can be funny when he's not trying, and that was one of the examples.

"Hell yeah!" was Tobias.

"I'd like to try it out." came from Darwin.

"Of course." was Rocky.

"I'd love one, but it would never happen, but a man can dream, can't he? But how about you?" from Gumball.

"I think that's obvious. But how about lover boy here?" asked Joe.

"No, Carmen is the only one for me." came from Allen.

That was followed by groans from all of them. "I almost forgot you are cheeseboy." Gumball started to sing with the others tagging along.

**You wake up from your cheese bed**

**Take a cheese shower**

**Brush your teeth with a cheese brush that has cheese paste**

**Wear your cheese clothes**

**Eat your cheese breakfast**

**Go to school and spread your cheesy lifestyle with every one you meet**

**Oh Mr cheese, Mr cheese is here**

**You use your cheese bag**

**And take out your cheese pen**

**Then write your cheesy words in your cheese book**

**Eat your cheese lunch**

**Go home to your cheese house**

**Play with your cheese toys**

**Have your cheese dinner**

**Then change to your cheese pj's**

**And sleep in your cheese bed**

**Oh cheeseboy, cheeseboy is here**

**"Hey cheeseboy, you stink!"**

Banana Joe was the one to say the last line. It was ended in laughter. "But seriously man, you should get laid, it'll take all that stiffness and cheesiness you have, so have you gotten any cheeseboy?" asked Gumball. The bus crew couldn't see how Allen took the cheeseboy song and nickname, but knowing him, he was smiling, taking the cheeseboy name as a compliment.

"Gumball, our love lives withou-"

"So, no then." Gumball interrupted Allen, not caring to here another love lecture from the cheeseboy of all time. "How about you, got any of that yellow bumble butt?" asked Gumball. Everyone in the bus looked at Penny as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on man, don't dis my girl, but to tell you the truth I've gotten some before, but not Penny." Tobias said. Normally Tobias would have beat up anyone who disrespects his girl, but Gumball was kind of a dick to anyone, and he has the strength to defend himself and beat a gang.

"Whoa, really. I was almost sure you would have taken her by now and were on freaky, freaky, nasty bed level now, I'm impressed." Gumball praised.

"Don't praise me, the reason I haven't shown her what I'm made of, is because I respect her enough to wait for her to let me. And also her dad is like... I mean he has a collection of knives, that he's always holding, and even if he's not holding anything, it's like he can give you a bitch slap and you'd be dead if you do anything wrong. I mean just give him jeans and a wifebeater shirt and walk him into a bike gang hangout. I'm sure he doesn't even have to talk and they'll be gone in an instant. Sometimes I hear from Mrs Fitzgerald about the shit you used to get into, and I think you had large balls of titanium, I mean how can you look at a man like Mr Fitzgerald and still do shit?" asked Tobias.

"Well Patrick didn't have as much muscle as he has now, and Judith protected me when something went south and I believed I was doing the right thing for love, but when shit hit the fan, I was out of there, no car hoping to catch me down the highway." Gumball replied as he raised and dropped his arms just like a running person would, which was followed by laughter. "Which is why I'm glad she dumped me, you know. All the time, I had to look over my shoulder that I don't do or say anything wrong, which was worse when I was around her, every time we went somewhere, I'd get the feeling that we're being watched, and when you look around, there Patrick was, with a sharp knife on hand, peeling whatever fruit he feels like eating, and then I just know if I make just a small mistake then he would easily peel me like he peeled that fruit. You just get so paranoid, that you can't even sleep. I still remember this one time she was mad at me for 2 weeks, I used to see him almost every where I went, the only place I didn't see him was at night in my room, but I would be too spooked that I couldn't sleep. I even stopped fetching her from her home because when I got there, Patrick would be taking down some branches... with a chainsaw."

"Shit. So that's why you kept going to therapy. Wow man, if you went through that for so long, your balls are bigger and harder then I thought." Tobias said.

"Okay man, you see that... that's just... that's just gay." Gumball commented causing the group to chuckle.

"Screw you man, you know what I mean. But that means she dumped you thanks to her dad?" asked Tobias.

"Mainly yes, but you know man, this wasn't the first time I took a fall for something and ended up looking like the bad guy, and it wasn't the last, so please keep this between us, promise me guys." Gumball demanded.

The words that fallowed were okay's and sure's, but nothing from Tobias.

"You know Gumball, I thought I had you pinned, but protecting the guy that screwed with you for a few years of your life. I feel like I don't know you, but I'll keep the secret. It's not mine to tell anyway." Tobias finally replied after a long pause.

"Wait! Is that part of the reason you jumped after she dumped you?" Joe asked, then everyone winced at what he just said. What he just mentioned brought back deep dark memories, memories that are better left kept hidden.

"Hell no!" with that, the bus was suddenly lifted from the building tense atmosphere. But it rose again, but this time, with a vengeance when Gumball continued. "That was the main reason I did it. I mean, I wouldn't jump for Penny, I would if that was a way to save her life, but not just because she dumped me, I wasn't that love struck. But now imagine, you just peeped on a girl that has a father that makes you stay up at night with the fear that he doesn't have a problem taking care of you. So you can get how much I was pissing myself."

"So why do you want to protect someone who screwed you up like that?" Rocky asked.

"I guess it's because I know he'd loose everything if people knew. I mean I did get revenge, but I just couldn't get myself to make a man loose everything." Gumball replied.

"Even if I live with you dude, you still surprise me at how weird you are. You the weirdest person I ever met, does anyone ever tell you that?" asked Darwin.

"Every hour or so." Gumball answered with a shit eating grin.

The group continued to talk with beneath themselves but the bus crew couldn't hear what they were saying since they were too far away for them to hear them. Penny was left slightly shaking. She couldn't believe what she heard, after all the time she spent begging for her dad to allow them to date, the time Gumball wasted trying to prove himself to be worthy of dating her, her father just goes and scares him like that, she was sure that her father was going to pay for what he did.

Seeing her sister was shaking, and about to shape-shift, Polly placed her hands on her sister's. Penny stopped shaking and looked at her little sister, thinking that she might have scared her little sister. "Sis, are you okay?" asked Polly, concern evident in her voice and expression. It made Penny feel a little horrible that she made her sister worry.

She calmed down and forced a smile that told her sister that someone is going to pay. "Don't worry lil sis, me and mommy are going to have a little chat with daddy, okay?" Penny said in a forced cheerful voice. Someone was definitely going to pay.

"Okay." said the now scared fairy. Then an awkward silence filled the bus, no one dearing to talk.

A whistle broke the silence. "To mentally scare a child like that! Your dad is the most sadistic person I've ever known, and Gumball really loved you if he put up with 2 years of torture, and I'm sure he was still going to go for as long as it took, he's also braver then I originally thought he was." Masami was the one to speak.

"Yeah, Gumball got some hard balls in those pants, makes you wonder what else he's packing in those things?" asked Tina, then she and Jamie laughed as all of the girls blushed. Not all of them fantasized about Gumball, but they also didn't discuss sizes, so they were now walking in a hardly traveled route.

"I still remember hugging him when he was horny, and I can say one word for what I felt, horse. It was like, BANG." Jamie said then laughed as most of the girls' blush became redder. After a few moments the bus fell silent again.

It wasn't long before screaming was heard, "Zombies!" was yelled, causing everyone to look at the direction where the group disappeared. There were a few more screams that were followed by gunshots, causing the crew to jump and to be on edge. Everything became silent again, as everyone in the bus frozen, waiting for something.

After a while of silence, they heard running footsteps, with Tobias saying. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." repeatedly. Before they knew it Tobias and Darwin came into the bus. Looking at him, his pants covered in mud and leaves, so was Darwin, except his back was also covered with the stuff on his back. Darwin went to the drivers side and started the bus.

Meanwhile Tobias dashed to Carmen. "Carmen, we need you, it's Allen, he's hurt!" he said then grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bus before she could say anything.

Outside, Tobias used his jock strength to pick her up in a hostage style and ran off. "What's going on?!" Carmen asked in frustration, not liking the way she was being carried. As they followed the trail, Carmen could see Gumball, but he had a little wardrobe change. Over his original clothes, he was wearing a long black leather trench coat with a big collar that was raised like a Chinese collar, the trench coat was open and blowing with the brizz to reveal the clothes he was wearing underneath, it also looked like it was covered with navy flames.

Getting closer she could see 2 swords around his waist but she couldn't see what kind of swords they were because they were in their sheaths, she wasn't a sword fanatic, but she could tell by the shape of sheaths that they were single edge blades, and in this era, that would suggest they are probably machetes, but she couldn't tell what type. Below the swords on each leg were knife holsters with one knife missing from its holster on the left leg and it was on Gumball's hand.

When she was close enough she could see Allen, seating against a tree with a large amount of blood in front of him as he looked pale as there was a bite mark with blood on his shoulder. Being placed down, she bolted to him, but she was held by the arm. "Let me go!" she screamed as she tried to free her arm.

Allen, who had his head faced down, looked up. "Carmen." he called out with a shallow voice, which caused Carmen to stop struggling and looked at him. "Don't get close to me. Now please listen, this isn't a joke or a prank, it's real. I was bitten by a zombie and now I'm dying. But before I die, I wanted to tell you that I love you with all my heart, and the time I've spent with you has been one of my best moments of my life and I wouldn't change them for anything." he said then coughed out about a liter of blood onto the floor.

"I love you too." she said with tears falling down her face.

"Gumball, please take care of her. I know you still hold something against her and the others, but please, you are the person I know that can protect her from this nightmare." Allen said.

"Of course, dude. I will take good care of her, just rest in peace." Gumball said with an assuring smile.

Allen brought his hands to his face. "I've gone blind, Gumball hurry, I don't want to become them." he said.

"Wait what are you-?" she was cut off when Tobias stood in front of her and started to push her away, shielding her from the scene.

Without a word, Gumball stebbed Allen on the side of the head, then he instantly went limb. Gumball then removed the blade from his head and moved him so that he can lie on his back. He then wiped his blade on Allen's shirt.

He then stood up and went to Carmen, who was frozen, as she just looked at her dead boyfriend. "Carmen we need to go!" Gumball said, but she didn't register it.

"Carmen, Carmen, Carmen! Fuck, she's out of it!" Gumball exclaimed. "I'll carry her, just go." Gumball ordered before he scooped Carmen in a bridal style, then they both ran to the bus. At the same time Gumball's trench coat lost its flames, then it started to dissolve, a magic ring formed around Gumball's legs, just above the knife holsters, they then went down his legs, absorbing the holsters as they pass through the holsters. The same thing happened with the Machete strapped around his waist.

For those who don't know what is a magic ring, just think about the ring around a magic circle.

Tobias was the first one to get into the bus, then went to where Carmen and Allen were seating. Getting up the stairs, Gumball looked at Darwin.

"Gumball, I hope this is one of your pranks." Leslie commented.

"If this is one of your pranks, then please stop it now because this is not funny and we don't want to go to therapy thanks to you." Teri said.

Gumball just ignored the comments made to him. "Darwin, I'm driving!" he declared.

"Come on, dude. How can you drive with someone on your hands?" asked Darwin.

"Darwin!"

Darwin let out a sigh of defeat then moved from his position and went to join Tobias.

"Gumball, please." Penny begged.

"No, you don't know how badly I want for someone to just jump out of somewhere and scream some shit like, fooled you, but no! This shit is fucking real and I'm not gonna stay here just so you can go looking for proof!" Gumball yelled as he got onto the drivers seat and placed Carmen on his lap, sideways, then pulled the seat belt and clipped it on its lock, so that Carmen doesn't fall off. Luckily for him, Carmen was almost a foot shorter then him, so she didn't blind him as she rested her head on his chest, but her thorns did hurt.

He then got the bus in gear and stepped on the gas pedal launching the bus down the gravel road. "So, Carrie you still can't teleport?" asked Gumball.

"No, wait, you think that this has something to do with me not being able to teleport?" asked Carrie, then Gumball slowed down as he saw the tar road coming up.

"This is Elmore, anything's possible." he cheaply answered. Getting to the intersection, Gumball didn't bother slowing down any further, which caused the bus to make a hard turn, forcing everyone to the left, but luckily non of them were thrown out of their seat since they buckled their seating belts when they saw Gumball was about to drive.

"Is that enough proof." Gumball said, looking ahead. Students on the window side all stuck their head out of their windows and the others stood up so they could look through the windshield, to see a car park diagonally on the road, which told them the reason Gumball wasn't speeding and was slowing down instead. But in front of the car was a man that had pale skin, and orange veins all over his body, he was also missing the side of his stomach and his intestines was pouring out of that hole. But that didn't stop him from his current activity, as he was eating someone's stomach.

They all pull back their heads from the window and set down. "That's sick." Sarah exclaimed.

"I think I'm gonna throw up!" said Polly, then penny tried to soothe her little sister.

"Why are we going to that thing then?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah, we should try to escape to-" Clare was interrupted by Gumball's laughter, he was laughing like a mad man. Laughing like that gave everyone the impression he had already lost it.

"Oh, how I wish I thought as simple minded like you. Remember that news story about a world wide rabies disease that started 4 months ago, and made its way to the west coast when we went camping? Here's a thought from Tobias, what if the rabies was the zombie virus, and everyone discovered the truth when it was to late! And we are going to that thing because the town is on the other side of that thing, which has shelter, food and family, which we do need. So who else has stupid questions?" asked Gumball with anger in him. As they were passing the car, they could hear that it was high revving, meaning that it wasn't here for a long period of time.

Polly raised her hand, causing them to chuckle. Hearing the chuckling Gumball wanted to look back, but knew the danger of that, especially in this situation, where you can hit zombies and flip the bus, or a surviver can stand in front of the road and you don't see them and just hit them. So after going around the car, glad that the zombie didn't follow them, Gumball took his foot away from the brake pedal and pressed harder on the gas, causing the bus to go faster, thankful that the bus rear view mirror shows the whole inside of the bus, he looked up to see the suspect. "Yes, Polly." he said with a cheerful voice, as a small chuckle left his lips.

"How is auntie Carmen? What is wrong with her?" asked Polly. Ah, the innocence of a child, but they were sure that she is going through a phase that's going to pass. Gumball looked at her then sighed.

He then looked back to the mirror. "Umm, something bad happened to uncle Allen, and she saw." Gumball said.

"He turned into one of them?" she asked. Gumball simply shook his head.

"He was bitten, so you killed him?" she asked which shocked everyone.

"Do you let her watch zombie movies?" asked Gumball.

"Yeah." Penny answered as guilt settled in.

"Yes, he didn't want to turn, so..." Gumball said, then the damsel in his arms... er, lap started to cry as she held his t-shirt tightly. Gumball slowed the bus down, just because, he felt really guilty for what happened. She continued to cry for a few minutes with everyone else quietly watching.

After stopping, she just hugged Gumball and he knew from there that other then being the unofficial leader, a title he forcefully took, he was now her pillar, something that left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he didn't have a choice, so he has to be careful and strong, if not for himself, then for her and the people that love him.

"Lemme ask you a question. Who here think it's a good idea to go to the country side or woods to survive like The Walking Dead?" asked Gumball. Almost all of them raised their hands.

Gumball was so disappointed. "Lexy, please tell them why it's a bad idea." Gumball said.

"Well our town has around 2 hundred thousand people, so let's just say only 10 or 5% of them are survivers, so around 10 to 20 thousand of them are going to have the same idea and they're going to go to the country side and mistakingly bring an infected family member or friend and then it's gonna be worse then the town, since there aren't any places to go to get food or houses to stay in, then we gonna have to hunt for little animals, not to mention, with so many of us there, we are going to fight for land. Same for woods, but if we stay in town, we can secure a place like the school, or a mansion with a large yard and large amount of fencing, that is of course in a low populated area of Elmore, not only can we get enough space for a growing community, but we can also grow our food and farm some animals, well, as long as we don't piss off any former gangs that would be communities, then we would have to fight." she finished. Everyone was impressed with how she brought it out. Seeing everyone looking at her, she blushed. They have been looking at her ever since she started, but she only noticed it now.

"You did your research." Rachel said.

"Not really, it's just an interesting subject, so I just talked about it with a few people." Lexy said in a shy way.

"Can someone bring me some snacks for Carmen." Gumball, trying to take the eyes away from her sister. Polly removed her seat belt and ran to the back of the bus, where they were betting. She took a packet of dried fruit and brought it to the front, she then opened it, took some for herself, causing them to chuckle, and placed the rest on a cup holder. She then went back to her seat.

Gumball then picked up a piece of a apple and fed the young girl on him. He fished out a piece for himself as she was still chewing on hers. He then took another one for her, which she lunged for, causing all of them to laugh. They are laughing in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, maybe humanity isn't lost.

"Wait, can't you use your mage powers and Carrie can use her ghost powers to just kill all of the zombies." asked Sarah.

"Well, mages don't have powers, they are spells, secondly, with my abilities, I can only kill a few duzen before I'm out for a few days recovering, so going zombie hunting isn't in the list of things I want to do. And I believe Carrie's situation is similar to mine with her powers." Gumball revealed.

"Yes." Carrie assured.

"What about other mages, don't you have like a mage association or something like that, so can't you merge your powers to kill all the zombies?" asked Lucy.

"Well, we have a few organizations around the world, but there are about a million mages in total, not as much as there used to be. But to answer your question, if we merged our powers, we can kill lots of zombies, I think about half of California, but the only spell that we can use doesn't isolate a specific species, so we'd be killing every thing in this half of Cali, so they only real way to take care of all of the zombies is to go zombie hunting." Gumball finished.

"How about the army, they should save us." this time it was Masami.

"Let's look at it like this, we are nothing to them, the only people who truly matter to them are their families and people with high political names. Other than that, they have to make sure that there won't be any worldwide nuclear disaster so they will have to shutdown every nuclear power plant. Although the nuclear power plant is more of a thought, but I believe that it should already be a war protocol or something like that. But anyway, you see what I'm getting at, when someone like the present dies, then it will be a tragedy, but if we die, it'll just be a sob story, just like the people sent in detention camps in world war 2. So we are alone in this zombie apocalypse." Anais said in realization, everyone could also tell that even though the bunnie was speaking, she was also having a hard time swallowing her analysis.

"But wait, I watched a video once explaining that the zombie apocalypse would fail because of the number of police, federal police, army man that we have. So shouldn't we just hide out until it is clear to go out." Rachel suggested.

"I wish it was that easy, but the thing is that they were talking about the Walking Dead zombies, ours are different, well they seem to be colour coated by their veins, you've got the normal ones, which are orange, the animal ones, blue, the pouncing or jumping ones, red, and the sprinters, yellow, and who knows, there might be more kinds, so imagine all of the cops, and army men are sent to the middle of the cities to go zombie hunting, with guns, so only one shot is enough to attract a herd of all the different kinds of them, so it would take a while for the ever growing herd to overpower the army troops, and any remaining troops would think about survival from the zombies instead of die fighting." Darwin said in dread. Everyone were shocked to hear just how many kinds of zombies they have encountered.

"Okay, please people, let's not call them zombies, I just can't take you seriously when I hear you say zombies!" Tobias finally rented.

Raising an eyebrow. "What do you want us to call them?" asked Darwin, a little ticked that Tobias yelled into his ear.

"I don't know. Ummmm... well, the creatures we have seen all have veins that seem like they want to escape from their bodies-"

"That's sick." Tina said in the background.

"-so let's call them Veiners." Tobias finished.

"Yeah, but we didn't need to hear your sick and twisted reasons why we should call them Veiners." Jamie said in disgust.

"Sick, sick person." Tina added, shaking her head. It then went quiet as they all thought about their families, and how they could be doing.

"Hey Gumball, I'm sorry." Penny said. Gumball looked up at the mirror for a moment to look at her expression, seeing worry and pain then sorrow, Gumball looked ahead.

"Why?" Gumball asked with an expressionless face, mimicking his tone.

"My dad." she simply answered. Everyone looked at Gumball, to see his reaction.

* * *

**Gumball's mindscape**

* * *

Inside his head, Gumballs of shapes, sizes and ages were running around, everywhere panicking. "She knows!" they panicked as they repeated the same thing over and over again, while a select group was at their station "Quiet!" the captain roared. "We have trained for situations like this, so let's put our training to good use. Gumball 60, raise the denial shields to 80, Gumball 22, keep his expression at a calm level, if any thing is out of place, we will have already lost this mission, understood!" he roared.

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison. Then they did as ordered.

"Show me the options, vice captain." the captain ordered.

"Yes sir." a feminine voice gently said. They say that there's a woman in every powerful man, this might be true. Taking out her tablet, she swiped it up to reveal 3 choices on the gaint screen in front of them.

1\. What did he do? In an calm tone

2\. You look beautiful today, what did you do, is it something with your hair or...? In an interested tone

3\. oh, you know? In an calm tone.

"There's your choices boys, choose well." he roared again. Almost every one took out a tablet and chose. The score ended with 1 and 2 being in a tie.

"Sir, you didn't vote." said the vice captain.

The captain just pressed a button on his chair.

* * *

**Real world**

* * *

On the outside world Gumball answered. "What did he do?" asked Gumball, still expressionless.

"Cut the crap Gumball, we already know!" Penny said harshly.

"You look beautiful today, what did you do, is it something with your hair or...?" asked Gumball in an interested tone, but not to interested. Everyone just deadpanned after that question.

"What?!" Penny asked, thinking that she might have heard him wrong.

"I mean, so you know?" asked Gumball in an calm tone.

Choosing to ignore Gumball's earlier behavior. "Yeah, we heard you when you went looking for the other guys." Penny answered.

"So, what are you going to do with this information?" he asked in a calm manner, that was beginning to not settle well with the others.

"At first I was going to tell my mom and we were going to confront him together, but I think I'll do it alone since you've kept it a secret for so long. And I'm sure the others won't say anything." Penny replied. The others in the bus nodded.

"Okay." Gumball said. In his head, there was quiet, everyone just waiting for the captain to say how the mission go. "Well," he let out a sigh. "we failed the misson, but we achieved the mission objectives." he was then quiet for a few moments, everyone still waiting for the final score. "I think we should focus on the positive with this one. We passed!" he roared, then Gumball's head was filled with cheers.

Snapping from whatever he was trying to figure out, Darwin's face paled. "So wait! If you heard Gumball talking your dad, that means you heard us when we were talking about..." Darwin trailed off as Tobias' face also went pale. How did he not know until now? Well they have been traumatized so that must've not registered when Penny brought up her dad.

"You mean the harem dream? Hell yeah." Penny said, quoting her boyfriend as she turned around to look at him, resulting in him cowering as he raised his hands in defeat.

"I think I talk for both of us when I say you can't try it out." Rachel tried to quote her boyfriend without making her sentence sound weird. Darwin also raised his hands.

"Please forgive us." Darwin and Tobias said in unison. Looking at them, Gumball couldn't help but laugh. Being a relationship-less seemed like the more desirable thing for him at the moment. Just to think, if Patrick wasn't so overly protective then he would be the one begging for forgiveness.

"Hey Gumball." Rachel was the one who called him.

"Yes."

"Do you mind singing me your... ummmmmm,... your suicide note?" everyone gasped at the request. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but I heard from a friend that it was one of the saddist things that she has ever heard, and I didn't get a chance to hear it before it got took down." Rachel asked.

While everyone thought of how cruel it was to ask that, but she was trying out a PTSD recovery method she learned from her dad, it was to help a person recover by making them recall the traumatic, and she wasn't lying, she never heard it and Gumball never posted the lyrics. Gumball was also in the clueless of why she wanted to hear it all of a sudden, but he didn't really have a problem with it, since he had to explain why he did it, the meaning of the lyrics and more. It then came from a heavy topic to a light and very commonly referencable topic when Gumball go to his therapist when there's something weighing on him that he feels he can't fight alone, and his family and friends can't help him, or he rather talks about it to someone he's not that close to. **(Trust me, it really happens alot.) **

"Sure, I'm okay with that." Gumball replied, before stopping the feeding and reached for his Red Magic 3**(look it up)**, unlocked it, went into the music app, then playlist, then instrumental, then played the song titled 'this is my goodbye.'

It started out slow and sad, with Gumball not singing. To some they knew and some thought that was the intro, while others thought he was getting cold feet. The music changed a little bit, but still stayed slow and sad, that's when Gumball started.

**As I finish my snack**

**I can feel the devil with his hands on my neck**

**I take a step back **

**As I'm lost in thought, I've ran long enough from a life that is fake **

**Strength is what I lack **

**Maybe I should let him kill me**

**Maybe then you'll see **

**My life isn't filled with glee**

**As I fell on one knee **

**I hear a church bell**

**I can't help thinking I'm going to hell**

**I've broken every law**

**I've got nothing to live for **

**I kept asking for more **

**But now my mouth is sore **

**As everyone in this town has supper **

**I will have one last natural shower **

**My words might be sour**

**But I've been known to cower**

**I really loved your daughter **

**I don't want to go to a slaughter **

**I also want to go out by smoke from a car's motor **

**To tell the truth I rather be in a room with laughter **

**I see that you bought a gun, are you gonna become a hunter? **

**Just please remember that when you shoot your bullet, I'll have no shield to counter **

**And let's not forget she left me because of you, it's all your fault! **

**But just incase you have bad luck from my words, let me spray you with salt **

**Though, I am angry she left me and went to that clown **

**When I think about them together, I always frown **

**I don't have a backbone**

**Guess I'm reaping what I've sown**

**I wish they couldn't have flown**

**The monster in me is starting to groan**

**I was thinking of having my mind blown**

**Life was better before I was known**

**By evil people who wish they had lots of riches on their own **

**My heart hurts, what am I feeling? **

**Oh, it's pure hate for making up a story just to make me the villain **

**My demons are the only thing I ain't killing **

**You made me the bad guy so I'd be your cat slave **

**I just think about what you told me, and many thoughts and emotions just hit me like a tidal wave**

**I think I'm going crazy 'cause I'm thinking of just doing as I'm told and just behave **

**I can't choose between the two cages in my life, but by ending myself, I won't have to choose and my freedom is what I'll save **

**I heard you talking in the radio, saying I'm unreliable **

**Oh, so I guess all that time I wasted helping people is just laughable **

**Why don't you look at everything I've done and be grateful **

**The devil is telling me I'm not loveable **

**Why is it towards me you act like a total brat?**

**Is it because we didn't go to that place you wanted to eat at? **

**Just know your attitude is one of the few things I can't tolerate **

**I told you I didn't do it, why is it that every time I speak, you don't want to listen **

**Instead, you'll spank me so much that it seems like you're making sure I won't be sittin'**

**I had made a list of every time I could remember when I was wrongly accused and you didn't listen to me, but after awhile I just threw it to the trash tin**

**It's just too long for me to be listin'**

**But I hope we all see eye to eye **

**It was a mistake, and that's not a lie **

**I told myself tonight I'll die**

**So please don't cry **

**The last thing to escape my lips is a sigh**

**This is my goodbye**

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Sorry, but I couldn't resist the urge to make a reference to The Stink, and one of my favourite anime Date A life. If you are wondering what reference I made to Date A Life, it was the same as The Stink, the whole scene resembles the date a life anime, then that series that they were referencing in the stink... yeah, I forgot it, well I liked it but I didn't take any names. **

**How was the start of this horror story, not so horrific?**

**Maybe the first chapter is not meant to be.**

**What are them meaning to the lyrics? What happened in the woods when they found out that they were in a zombie apocalypse? Stay tuned to find out, or just try to guess some of the lyrics. **

**How was the suicide song? Off course some of the lyrics, you'd need more background, but other lyrics just need to be de-riddled, and other need basic Gumball information, so please do what you can. **

**Okay, can I please get OCs, I want a full bio, name, appearance, personality, weapons, race, country, equipment, family they are trying to get is any, special abilities and please no OP abilities, background before and during Z-day, and all that, and they don't have to be fighters, there are many positions in a team that does not evolve shooting zombies. P.S, I might PM you just to get a better understanding on your character. **

**Also which other cartoons, anime, movie, etc characters you don't mind or want to see having a crossover with the story? **

**Please tell me, and give me suggestions, I want feedback. **


End file.
